I'm Sorry
by alostpersona
Summary: Words were said that shouldn't have been. Now, Adam must apologize before he loses her forever. Will she forgive? Or forget him completely? Rated R for a few choice words.


**Author's note:** I was listening to the song _What It Takes _by Aerosmith and this just came to me, like a scene from a movie or something. What does this have to do with Saw? I liked Adam's character and put it somewhere else. I don't know what happened before or what happens next, but I'm hoping to get some feedback on the writing itself and maybe I can continue something. I'm always getting new ideas, so I don't usually focus on one big story.

Anyway, use your imagination. I know this clipping is probably poorly written. Whenever I read over my material, it sounds pretty dumb, but please let me know how you feel about it. I think I'm trying to use a variety of words instead of pouring myself into the story itself and it turns out flat and dull and not as deep as I would like it to be.

Well, we'll just have to see how it goes. : ) Thanks for visiting. Now, keep reading. ; ) You know you want to.

* * *

Adam sat on the couch, delusional; staring ahead at the emptiness that now filled his mind. He took another sip of his beer and broke out of his trance. This was definitely the worst thing that ever happened to him. His stomach churned. It was hollow and it burned his heart to watch it crumble away. He set the bottle aside and thought for a moment before standing. Hegrabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him, sickness slumping into his expression.

* * *

It was rainy and the windshield wipers danced mockingly in front of him. He looked out the window beside him and for the first time, acknoledged the neighborhood that stared him down like a stranger. He didn't belong here and neither did she. He looked up at the apartment building and opened the car door when the light turned red, eying the features of the aged city feeling. He stopped at the dim light behind familiar curtains. There were remote complaints from the front seat as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fumbled with the even-numbered bills.

"Keep the change," he stated carelessly.

His throat was dry and he swallowed hard, just to keep himself together. What would he say to her? He didn't even know what he was doing, but somehow his feet had followed her footprints in repent and need. Seeing her would only hurt what was left of his sensibility. Knowing he was the main reason for her pain was shameful enough. There were more words from the cab behind him, but he paid little attention to it. Soon enough, it drove away with a honk or two. He stood there, dumbfounded, not recognizing the shadows behind the stained glass had disappeared. When the door opened, he froze; closed mouth and clenched teeth, searching his mind roughly for the words he came to say. But there were none. She stepped out, her jaw dropping just a bit as the sight of him took her breath away in both anguish and surprise. He was drenched, his dark hair was slicked to one side of his forehead and the water from the sky rolled into his eyes, making him blink more than he normally did. He squinted through the darkness of the night and gazed at the beauty he had just lost.

Then he saw him. Michael Thorpe. That rich bastard she called a friend her whole life.

Michael opened up the umbrella and held them close underneath it. He gave her a fabricated smile, then followed her gaze to Adam. After a moment of awkward feelings, he tried to interrupt them with an irritable cough. He linked his arm around hers and led her down the steps towards his car. The sight of them together turned Adam's mouth disgustingly sour and he felt himself drop from a level of misery to what he imagined was Hell. His shoulders slouched weakly and his mouth opened slightly as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. He was tipping over, on the verge of something... but his throat was hoarse and nothing came out. Michael opened the passenger side door and Adam watched in awe as she slipped inside. _'Say something, you fuck.'_

Nothing.

He followed his eyes to Michael who walked around the car, pulling the umbrella back into its closing. He glanced at Adam and winked before falling into the seat next to her. Adam swallowed again and studied her through the wet varnish. For a moment, his hopes were lifted. Her eyes fluttered around at the scene currently playing. She looked to be in panic and for a moment, Adam had hoped she would come back. But just as he was rising, the engine rumbled and they drove off in the far distance.

He took a deep breath that shook as he exhaled. He felt like dying. The world around him _was_ dying. He felt like shit out here. And it was all because of him. What was he thinking?

The sky around him pulsed before thunder was thrown angrily across the room. He felt the growl in his stomach and before he stood there any longer, he took a step back towards the street. He looked around at the hundreds of cabs awaiting their passengers, but turned away, walking back the way he'd beendriven. Fuck if he deserved anything anymore.


End file.
